Things Never Stay the Same After Summer Camp
by nothing.left.for.me
Summary: james and kendall have a good time at summer camp but what happens after summer camp


"Alright campers time to go inside for clean up." the camp director shouted to everyone. he wasnt pleased since two boys decided to still play around in the water. he went over to them and yelled once more for them to get out but he used their names this time to make the command personal. That seems to always have a positive efffect.

James and Kendall got up from where they were splashing around and trudged back to the cabin. they didnt want to go back inside yet. It was still light outside why do they always have to go inside early. Kendall groaned that being inside was so boring they were tired of playing the same old games over and over again. he looked to james for some support but it seemed like he was lost in his own little world at the moment. Kendall bumped into him to get his attention and repeated himself. James uttered an unsure yes like he really didnt care what Kendall just said.

The director told Kendall to stop complaining they only had two days left and then they can go home and not worry about the so called boring activities. Kendall sucked his teeth and walked into the cabin holding the door open for James to come in as well. Kendall went into the shower room and and started to get undressed. He was lucky none of his roommates were in the shower right now. He hated sharing a shower with three other guys.

James POV

I sat there on my bed having the worst fight with myself. I was having a mental breakdown. My time is all gone now it was time to admit this dark secret I have locked away in my head for 2 months. I sat on my bed Waiting for Kendall to get out the shower. He is in there by himself so he will be in there longer. Gives me a little extra time to think of how im going to say this. I dont know why i still have to think of something I had a long time to think of something. The time had disappeared I heard the shower turn off and that meant Kendall was coming out of the shower soon. I sat there tapping my hands on the bed and tapping my foot in making me look like something was wrong with me. thats going to be great for me when he comes out of the bathroom. I tried to calm myself down by saying relaxing words. It seemed to be helping until Kendall walked out of the bathrrom. He jut looked so good makes me want to throw him on the bed and kiss all over him until there is nowhere I havent kissed. I had to think of something to say to him he was looking right at me. Just as i was about to say something to him one of the other guys called out to him. Damn it i just lost my chances to spill my secrets out to him. this is what i get for wasting so much time.

The response Kendall gave the guy was a shocker to James but in a good way. He heard kendall tell the guy that he was going to hang with James for the rest of the day. James heart started to beat so fast he thought it was going to show through his shirt. If he didnt calm down completely this time he wouldnt be able to control his hear beats and have the guts to finally tell Kendall that he liked him. James liked Kendall more than anybody he has dated and it was such a new feeling for him. Kendall turned back to James and smiled asking him what he wanted to do because he was bored. James just shrugged his shoulders not really wanting to tell kendall what he wanted to do. maybe he would smack him if he found out. Kendall laughed and asked james what he and his friends did at home. This time James laughed knowing it was something not to be said out loud. especially not in a room full of boys. Kendall raised an eyebrow in suspicsion wanting to know why he just gave the evil little laugh.

"Come on James tell me what it was you guys did it cant be that bad and if it is tell me in my ear I promise what ever it is cant be as bad as what me and my friends did" kendall tried to say without smiling.

James stood there still with a small smirk on his face, but when he seen Kendall wasnt playing he really wanted to know that smile turned into a frown. That made Kendall a little worried. What was so bad that he was upset about it. He took James aside and put an arm around him to comfort him. James finally whispered what his friends did back at home. Kendall was shocked he couldnt believe it. James and his friends would have sex with one another. Kendall thought about it. Does this mean James is gay or just like being daring, Kendll had so many questions for James but he didnt know where to start or if he should een ask them. He didnt want to make James more uncomfotable than he already was. James wanted to get passed the obvious question that was popping out of kendall's head. he told kendall that he was gay and it was alright if Kendall hated him now. While saying this he removed kendall's arm from James shoulder. Kendall made a move on James. he though this was the best way to prove to James that he doesnt care that hes gay because he is also and to sow that he likes him.

For what was only a few seconds felt like forever or james and kendall. they were so caught up in the moment they forgot that they were in the room with their two other roommates until they made a noise. they ripped apart so fast and looked at their roommates with pleading eyes as to say please dont hate me. all they did was clap because they knew this whole time that they liked one another they just didnt realize it. Kendall laughed at the gesture their roommates gave it let him know that they were ok with it. today turned out to be a good day for kendall and james. even the roommates because they got to wittness them finally admitting to each other how they really feel. tomorrow would be the worst day because they are going home most likely never see each other again. they live to far away to just go visit whenever they want. The most they can do is exchange numbers which they did that night. they wrote it on paper because during summer camp you couldnt have your phone. kendall gave james his number and told him to call or text whenever he wanted. james didnt see a point in giving kendall his since he already had kendalls number.


End file.
